Stupid Mistakes
by Slo Motion
Summary: AU. For every action, there is a consequence. Mary Camden and Kevin Kinkirk learn that the hard way. Completed.
1. Something Stupid

Stupid Mistakes  
  
Summary: Mary and Kevin make a stupid mistake. But what did they do? What happens when Lucy finds out about it?  
  
AN: This would take place in season 7.  
  
Chapter 1: Something Stupid.  
  
Mary Camden sat on the living room couch. Around her were people talking and laughing. Her parents were throwing Lucy and Kevin a party to celebrate their engagement. Mary was not having that much fun. Not only was she jealous of Lucy but lately, everything seemed to revolve around Lucy and her life. Oh whatever she thought and walked upstairs. The party seemed to be all about Lucy, Kevin just stood there in the back round listening to her talk. Then he noticed Mary walking up the stairs, she looked upset so he decided to go and see if she wants to talk.  
  
"Luce" Kevin said.  
  
Lucy turned around and responded "Yes".  
  
"I'll be right back ok" he said.  
  
"Ok" she answered back and turned back to the people she was talking to.  
  
Kevin walked up to Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie's room. He saw Mary sitting on her bed, crying.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure" Mary said.  
  
Kevin sat on the bed next to her and asked "Mary, what's wrong?".  
  
"Well its just that its always about Lucy lately, everything revolves around her, and no one really gives about my life, I feel like an outcast." Mary said.  
  
"Well your not, you're a great person with an interesting life, your not an outcast, people care about you, I care about you." Kevin said putting his arm around her.  
  
"Thanks" Mary said bursting into tears.  
  
"No, its ok Mary don't cry, please don't cry" Kevin said.  
  
Their heads moved closer together. Their lips touched and they kissed. They did this for like a few seconds until they both realized what they were doing, and they quickly jumped apart.  
  
"Oh my God did we just...." started Mary.  
  
"Kiss..yes" said Kevin.  
  
"Ok this is bad, look don't tell anybody" said Mary.  
  
"I won't, and your not telling any body are you?" asked Kevin.  
  
"No" said Mary.  
  
"Ok good, I guess I'll see you later" said Kevin.  
  
Mary nodded, and Kevin left the room. He felt like he had just made the biggest mistake ever. He went back down to the party....and was silent for the rest of the night ================================================= TBC 


	2. Stupid, Stupider, And Stupidest

A\N: Sorry for the long wait I was having writers block. I'd like to thank Kevinforever for her wonderful suggestions. Ok on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer (forgot about it in Chapter 1): I DON'T own 7th Heaven.  
  
Chapter 2: Stupid, Stupider, And Stupidest  
  
Mary was pacing around her room. How could she do something this stupid? She didn't know *why* she kissed Kevin. She just did.  
  
She wished it never happened. She really wished. She really.  
  
"Mary." A voice had interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to see Kevin by the doorway.  
  
"What?" Mary responded.  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Sure." Mary said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
  
Oh no. She thought. What if he hates me for what happened last night? Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. She just kept yelling in her mind.  
  
They sat on Mary's bed.  
  
"Mary, look about last night." Kevin started but Mary interrupted him.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen this is all my fault! You probably hate!" Mary started to cry.  
  
Kevin hugged her. "Its ok. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. It just sort of happened." Kevin said reassuringly.  
  
"Your right. I guess I'm making a big deal out of nothing." Mary said.  
  
"You are." Kevin said.  
  
"I guess." Mary started off. "What did you wanna talk about anyway?" Mary asked.  
  
"Well um Mary there's something I wanted to tell you." Kevin choked out.  
  
"What?" asked Mary.  
  
"Mary. I think I'm falling in love with you." Kevin said.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Mary screamed in complete shock.  
  
"Its true." Kevin said. "I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Mary was to stunned to speak.  
  
"Its just that you Mary Camden is the perfect girl for me. You're beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, and you have a great personality. You're everything I could want in a girl." Kevin said.  
  
"I.I.I don't know what to say." Said Mary, who was still in deep shock.  
  
"Then don't say anything." Kevin said in a low voice, almost inaudible.  
  
He then leaned in and kissed her once again. Mary at first tried to pull away, but eventually gave into the kiss. She kissed him back. They were soon intensely making out. They're tongues dancing around in each other's mouths. They were now lying on Mary's bed (But just making out OF COURSE). Kevin was on top of Mary, kissing her with great force.  
  
Meanwhile not far away from Mary's room Lucy was walking down the hallway, looking for Kevin.  
  
"Where did he go this time?" Lucy asked herself.  
  
He was acting really weird today. Then he just disappeared. He said he'd only be gone for five minutes. It had been at least forty-five minutes. She was getting a little worried. First he disappeared at the party last night. Now this.  
  
"Kevin, Kevin, where are you?" She called.  
  
Just then she heard a noise. It sounded like it was coming from Mary's room. She opened the door and peaked inside. What she saw shocked her.  
  
Mary and Kevin were making out on Mary's *bed*.  
  
"Oh my God!!!" Lucy gasped.  
  
Mary and Kevin broke apart immediately after hearing the sound. They turned up to see an angry, bewildered, and shocked Lucy.  
  
"KEVIN KINKIRK!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAKING OUT WITH MY SISTER!!!!!!!!" Lucy shouted with deep anger in her voice.  
  
"Luce wait I can explain." Kevin answered.  
  
"OH NO YOU CAN'T!!! KEVIN I HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!" Lucy shouted in rage.  
  
"Lucy. I'm sorry it's just." Kevin choked; he had to tell Lucy the truth. "Its just I love Mary. Because we kissed at that party last night. At first I thought it was a stupid mistake. Then I realized that I loved Mary all along. I'm really sorry Luce." Kevin finished off.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!" Lucy screamed. "I HATE YOU KEVIN KINKIRK, THE WEDDINGS OFF!!!" Tears were welling up in Lucy's eyes as she said this.  
  
"Lucy." Mary said getting up off the bed, walking over to her sister. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Mary put her arm around her sister.  
  
Lucy pushed Mary's hand off of her. "DON'T TALK TO ME!!! I HATE YOU TO MARY!!! YOU KISSED KEVIN BACK ISTEAD OF PULLING HIM AWAY AND TELLING HIM IT WAS WRONG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU; YOU ALAWAYS HAVE TO STEAL ALL OF THE GUYS I LOVE!!! FIRST JORDEN NOW KEVIN. I HATE YOU MARY, YOU'RE NOTING MORE THAN A SLUT!!!!!" Lucy screamed running out of the room in tears.  
  
Tears welled up in Mary's eyes. Did she hear her right? Did her own sister just call her a slut? She broke down crying. Kevin got up off the bed and hugged her. Letting her cry in his arms.  
  
"Its ok Mare. Please don't cry." Said Kevin.  
  
"She hates me. She called me a slut. My own sister hates me and called me a slut." Mary cried even harder.  
  
"Its ok, everything's ok." Kevin reassured her.  
  
He hugged her tighter.  
  
They just stood there, in each other's arms. Holding each other.  
  
Mary looked out the window. The sky was a bright shade of blue. She silently said a prayer:  
  
"Dear God, can you please let Lucy forgive me and Kevin. Because she's my sister and I love her. Please could you do that for me." Mary prayed.  
  
She then continued crying, on Kevin's shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~End Or Chapter 2~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: Ok that was TWISED I know. But hey I just had 2 sodas. So I'm high on caffeine. As always review!!!!  
  
See ya,  
  
Alexa 


	3. Out Of The House!

A\N: Ok, I'm almost done with this story; there will be one more chapter after this one.  
  
NOTE: The only people home at the Camden house in this chapter are Mary, Lucy, Kevin, Annie, and Eric. Simon, Ruthie, and the twins are at their friend's houses.  
  
WARNING: This story makes no, I repeat NO sense. It's just my twisted imagination at work.  
  
Chapter 3: Out Of The House!  
  
Lucy ran down the hallway, tears soaked her eyes.  
  
How could Kevin do this to her? Cheat on her with her own sister!  
  
She knew one thing; she wasn't marrying Kevin! She hated him now!  
  
Who could blame her? Wouldn't you hate your boyfriend if he cheated on you with your sister?  
  
She started to run even faster, trying to get away from that cheating creep, Kevin, and her boyfriend-stealing sister, Mary.  
  
She bumped into Annie.  
  
Annie looked at her daughter. She was obviously upset.  
  
"Lucy, what's wrong?" Annie asked concerned.  
  
"It's Kevin and Mary." Lucy chocked out.  
  
"What about Kevin and Mary?" Annie asked, hugging her daughter.  
  
"Well Kevin and Mary kissed at that party last night. Then Kevin told Mary he was in love with her and not me. And I saw them kissing, on Mary's bed. And I got mad at them." Lucy said, crying harder.  
  
Annie was to shocked to speak.  
  
"Mom I hate Kevin's guts and I don't want to marry him!" Lucy screamed.  
  
"Oh Lucy." Was all Annie could muster out.  
  
"I want them both out of the house!" Lucy screamed; she was raging inside.  
  
"That can be settled." Annie said.  
  
They went to talk to Eric.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Mary and Kevin sat on Mary's bed, holding each other.  
  
"Do you think Lucy will tell my parents?" Mary asked.  
  
"Knowing Lucy, yes she probably will." Kevin said.  
  
Before Mary could respond her bedroom door flung open, and an angered Eric stormed in.  
  
"I want you both out of my house now!" Eric fumed.  
  
"Lucy told them." Mary said.  
  
"I want you to pack up your bags and leave! Your not welcomed here anymore!" Eric raged.  
  
"Fine dad, we'll leave, but I just want you to know that I will never forgive you for this!" Mary yelled.  
  
"I don't care, just leave!" Eric screamed.  
  
"Fine!" Mary and Kevin both yelled.  
  
They went to pack their things.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
About an hour later Mary and Kevin had all of their things packed up and were about to leave.  
  
"Wait, before we go I have to say this, I will NEVER step foot in this house again, EVER!" Mary said.  
  
"Same here!" Kevin said.  
  
With that they left.  
  
~*~*~End Of Chapter 3~*~*~  
  
A\N: I know that this story makes NO sense in ANY universe. But like I've said before, you've must cross the border out of the normal world sometimes to make a good story. Anyway, one more chapter after this.  
  
-Alexa 


	4. New Beginnings

A\N: Ok, here it finally is, THE LAST CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter 4: New Beginnings  
  
Mary looked at Kevin, who sat next to her.  
  
They were now on a plane to Buffalo, to live with Kevin's mom.  
  
"Kevin." Mary said.  
  
"What is it Mary?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I love you." Mary said  
  
"I love you too." Kevin said back.  
  
They leaned in and kissed, it was a short, but sweet kiss.  
  
"You know what?" Mary asked.  
  
"What?" Kevin asked back.  
  
"I think this is the start of a new, but great beginning." Mary said.  
  
"Me too." Kevin said back.  
  
They kissed again, knowing no matter how bad things got, that they would always each other.  
  
~***~THE END~***~  
  
A\N: Did you like it? Please tell me what you think of this story in reviews. Oh yeah, I know it made NO sense. And I know that the Mary\Kevin paring is just as possible as Kevin\Roxanne, Lucy\Chandler, or Ruthie\Robbie pairings happening, but I kind of like them together, it can be fun to write about couples that will never happen on the show. So should I do a squeal? Please tell me in reviews.  
  
-Alexa 


End file.
